1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system of closure panels able to divide, isolate or compartmentalize spaces in houses, offices, shops, etc. via a flexible system based on glass and aluminum. For this reason, the invention is directed to the technical area of construction, more precisely in the area of enclosures to divide spaces and to enclose spaces on terraces, balconies, rooms, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within the above described technical area, there are well known systems of enclosure mainly based on a set of panels that hang from upper rails on the ceiling and that move with the help of bearings and other mechanical elements. These devices present several problems and limitations related to not only the reliance on gears and bearings, but also from the fact that the weight of the panels rests on the upper rails and not on the floor. For example, in all of these systems, the bearings and gears wear out over time and use, which makes it necessary to carry out periodic maintenance of them. Moreover, the weight of the panels can result on malformations on the upper rail at the points of contact, in which the weight of these panels rests. Accordingly, the useful life of such enclosure systems is considerably limited. Specific examples of these systems are described on patent WO 90/12128 or in the French document FR2.557.624.